


One Last Time

by orphan_account



Series: Everything Together [3]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Non Explicit, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili and Kili have never been separated before... but locked up in Thranduil's dungeon, they begin to pass messages back and forth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at http://thorinsmut.tumblr.com/post/40058572455/one-last-time

He hadn’t been sure at first, if Fili really was saying what he thought he was saying… The messages they could pass through Bilbo were in their own code, and it was a vague one. They’d made it up as children, a way to communicate without anyone else understanding… made it easier to play tricks on people. It was basically just references to children’s stories and events from their childhoods… add a few elements together and you could pass on a basic idea.  
It was so frustrating to try to have a conversation, Bilbo could only take a few messages every day, and while it was infinitely better than being unable to communicate at all… Kili missed his brother more than… more than air… they had never been separated in this way.  
And then, as he made sure Fili understood his longing by citing references to stories of eternal anguish and loss… Fili answered with something that didn’t quite make sense.  
He couldn’t _really_ mean… could he?  
Certainly they had… when they were children… but children explore, children are curious and they experiment and… they had decided, when Fili’s beard started to grow in, that they were too old for it anymore… and nothing had been said about it again.  
He’d sent back a reference to a story of endless questions… and the next day Fili had answered in references to loneliness and… once again… a different reference with the same meaning.  
Kili had sent Bilbo away. He’d had no answer… but the more he thought of it, and how he ached to be beside his brother again, he knew he could answer only one way. How else could they make up for the time they had been separated? How else could they keep their bond strong?  
He’d sent back a reference to the story of the One Who Waited… a love story, and quite dirty at the end if the teller had had a few ales before telling it… and another reference to questions.  
The answer was a single word. Yes.  
After that the references they sent to one another were… terribly filthy… and poor little Bilbo relayed them back and forth in complete ignorance. Another Dwarf might have caught on, but the Hobbit did not know the same stories they did, so their references got downright blatant.  
Bilbo couldn’t pass messages all day… and Kili spent his spare time thinking… thinking about his blond older brother, how it might be the same… how it might be different… and he waited impatiently for Bilbo to get them out so they could be together again.

When Bilbo finally opened Fili’s cell, Kili was there to pull his brother out of it and hold him… hug him tight enough to bruise and be held in turn in his brother’s bone-crushing embrace.  
He felt like his soul had finally been put back together again, breathing his brother’s scent, and in that moment he would not have cared about being locked up for the rest of his life as long as it was in a cell with Fili.  
Bilbo and Bofur rushed them, of course, pulling them along the abandoned corridors toward the cells of the rest of the Dwarves, and Kili daren’t ask anything that could be understood by anyone… he just asked…  
“Are you sure.” and Fili had squeezed his hand and smiled behind his immaculately braided mustache, and mouthed “Yes.”

The Lake-town house had seven rooms, each with a single bed. Thorin got his own room to himself, so everyone else had to share.  
There was never any question of whether Fili and Kili were going to share a room… let the others fight over whatever they wished, they commandeered the room furthest from anyone else, and once they had entered the room, and barred the door behind them… they just stood and looked at one another for a moment.  
“Are you sure.” Kili asked, again, hoping, _hoping_ that the answer was still yes.  
“One last time.” Fili whispered, stepping forward to cradle his brother’s cheek in his hand, leaning in to rub noses briefly before pressing in for a soft kiss.  
“Just… one last time…”


End file.
